The Seraphim
The Seraphim is the thieves of Constance Grimwood. Background After August II Julianos was voted in as the new Exarch of Hazur a group of youths started stealing and doing other minor violations in Hazur. Though it was more annoying than anything else, August II decided to stop it before it got out of hand, and put together the retinue's of all the Julianos families in a massive effort to capture all the youths. Those captured were made an example of, and the movement more or less fell apart. Though what August II don't know is the fact that Constance was the one who put together the group in the first place through manipulation in her boredom, and she was the one who decided to end it when she saw it falling apart. What was needed was not a large scale movement that could easily be stopped by an even larger set of guards. In the ashes of the first movement came her new group, The Seraphim. The New Myth After seeing how her last attempt fell apart, she brought together the very best of the first movement to make a more elite second movement. Though she managed to gather some few people who lived up to her expectations, she was still some spots short, when the Masquerade Thefts started in Hazur. Instantly infamous for the six feathers The Seraphim left behind, it became a popular myth among the people of Hazur. Most people still live in doubt of its validity, and few of those who believe in it or experienced it actually have any details on the identity of The Seraphim. There is rumors Meliria Lucianos is somehow part of, or know something about the Seraphim, and Constance is actively encouraging these rumors as it pushes people further away from the truth. Working from one of the Grimwood estates she received from her father, she has been rapidly increasing the infamous reputation of The Seraphim. The Sixth Seraph While Constance Grimwood was still actively looking for more members to fill her ranks, she was revealed by an unlikely person. A half-elf by the name of Nathaniel D'Alessio was knocking on the door to her estate. Beyond all belief, he managed to charm his way past two of the guards by the door, and beat up the third guard without causing any severe injuries. Walking straight up to her, he introduced himself and asked if he could become part of The Seraphim, looking her straight in the eyes. Not really sure if he had used some of his charm on her aswell, the warlock became the Sixth Seraph of the Seraphim. He has proven himself invaluable in several of the missions they have gone to after joining The Seraphim, as an actor and to charm his way through adversity. The Seventh Seraph The young monk was something of a mystery to the spies of The Seraphim, when he not only managed to avoid their gaze, but manage to counterspy on them and follow back to the lair of the group. Manhandling and demanding information turned the young monk from surprising adversary to the Seventh Seraph of The Seraphim. Quickly nicknamed "the Invisible" for his ability to disappear from the gaze of anyone following him, Constance saw the potential in him. When she learnt about his origins in the Dreaille Monastery, she got even more sure in her decision to make him the last member of her team. Known for their extremely skilled hand to hand skills, the monks from the Dreaille Monastery are among the most dangerous people in Hazur. He has yet to prove himself in a job, but there is high expectations of him. Members * The Seraph of Death - Constance Grimwood (Nora) - Adriel * The Seraph of Strategy - Alyniss T'sarran - Harut * The Seraph of Battle - Aren Te'Shola - Michael * The Seraph of Knowledge - Milena Centore - Gabriel * The Seraph of Guise - Beronico - Jehoel * The Seraph of Charm - Nathaniel D'Alessio (Martin) - Uriel * The Seraph of Shadows - Elio Lucianos (Jonas) - Lucifer